


a hazy shade of winter

by callenreesecup (ComplicatedPotter)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Banana Fish AU Week 2019, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, buddy - Freeform, is a very good boy!, late for day one but hopefully its fine, no angst because i cant DEAL with it after banana fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedPotter/pseuds/callenreesecup
Summary: “This is the third time this month you’ve broken the doorknob! The matron already hates us to death and I don’t want to have to appeal to the dorm management again. Plus, you’re dripping water all over the floor and you’re not even wearing winter clothing and-” Eiji began heatedly, before being interrupted by a small yap.Eiji narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What was that?” he asked Ash, who averted his eyes from Eiji’s accusing gaze. Ash cleared his throat loudly and sniffled vigorously.“It was probably just my cough; I’m coming down with a cold…” Ash answered, before the bundle in his hands squirmed and emitted a high-pitched whimper. The tussle made the blanket flutter down to the carpet, revealing a panting, droopy eyed, tiny mass of yellow and brown fur.--a winter's tale in which ash is extra and all eiji wants is to stay warm (written for bf au week)





	a hazy shade of winter

The delicate, nutty smell of the green tea permeated the air, wafting steam fanning across the room and curling in small puffs. Eiji took a deep breath in, and let out a sigh of content. He held the rim of his teacup closer to his reddened nose, as though to encapsulate the warmth of the tea around his freezing-cold face. He huffed and pushed away his chemistry textbook in dismissal. It was too cold to do anything in the weather, let alone study.

Looking warily out of the window, his breath misting up the glass until he could see nothing but the scuff marks and minute scratches on the window, Eiji placed down the glossed ceramic cup onto his desk and crept over to Ash’s trunk. He squatted beside it, and with all the grace his pole-vaulting career had given him, threw armfuls of wrinkled t-shirts, ripped denim and crumpled hoodies out of the chest, and over his shoulder. He eventually found what he was looking for at the very bottom of the trunk, a green, hooded jacket that Ash had bought on a whim but had never touched again.

Eiji stood up, triumphant, and cautiously slid his arms into the padded sleeves of the jacket. He shovelled the mess cluttering the floor back into Ash’s trunk and closed the heavy, wooden lid with a snap. Content in the gentle heat Ash’s jacket was wrapping him in, Eiji sat back at the desk and grabbed his notebook, leaning back in his chair and keeping an eye on the steadily cooling mug. Distant laughter from the courtyard flitted from outside. Eiji, reveling in the calm and peace of the moment, began scribbling down notes. The only sounds that could be heard were the scratches of pencil against paper, and the fleeting laughter from outside. Until Ash threw open the door with a loud bang, and sent the doorknob clattering onto the floor.

“Eiji! Guess what?” Ash yelled, grinning widely. He was clutching a tightly bundled blanket to his chest with his left arm, his other arm thrown out in exuberance. A thick layer of melting snow laid on top of his head, slowly dripping down onto the carpeted floor of the dormitory. Eiji shuffled his chair backwards and turned around, glaring at Ash in annoyance. “This is the third time this month you’ve broken the doorknob! The matron already hates us to death and I don’t want to have to appeal to the dorm management again. Plus, you’re dripping water all over the floor and you’re not even wearing winter clothing and-” Eiji began heatedly, before being interrupted by a small yap.

Eiji narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What was that?” he asked Ash, who averted his eyes from Eiji’s accusing gaze. Ash cleared his throat loudly and sniffled vigorously.

“It was probably just my cough; I’m coming down with a cold…” Ash answered, before the bundle in his hands squirmed and emitted a high-pitched whimper. The tussle made the blanket flutter down to the carpet, revealing a panting, droopy eyed, tiny mass of yellow and brown fur.

“Surprise?” Ash grimaced, tilting his head sideways and sending the rest of the snow tumbling down. The puppy in his arms sneezed and let out a tiny yawn, revealing two rows of gum and tiny teeth, before looking at Eiji balefully. Eiji melted at the sight, and although he was trying valiantly not to let it show, Ash caught the minute expression change on Eiji’s face.

“You were talking about wanting a puppy a few days ago,” Ash explained, pushing his luck and plopping the dog onto Eiji’s lap. It sniffed at him for a few seconds before resting its head on Eiji’s knee, content. Eiji ran his fingers through its silky golden fur, despite his better judgement, and smiled softly. “I didn’t expect you to take it seriously…” Eiji said, voice trailing away as the heap of fur on his knee began snoring. “How are we going to take care of it? Or hide it? Where did you find it? What would my mum say if we got caught?”

“The dormitory matron agreed to let us keep him if I stop sneaking out with Shorter every Sunday night, I just went out to get some supplies for him, I found him at a rescue centre, and…” Ash pulled his cellphone out of his jeans pocket and tossed it into the air, grinning smugly. “I’ve already talked to your mum, she said it was an excellent idea,” Ash responded, catching the phone with ease. Eiji groaned, and thunked his head onto the wooden desk. “Of course she would say that, she adores you,” Eiji murmured, “But, he’s going to need a name.”

Ash smiled victoriously and tapped a finger on his chin in mock thought. “Maybe something American, like Rufus, or Walter… or Buddy.”

Eiji’s head perked up. “Buddy! Buddy’s perfect!” he said, looking down at the snoring puppy. He ran his fingers through Buddy’s fur affectionately and looked back up at Ash again. “Thank you for this, _Shu-chan._ When we go back to Japan, I’m going to have to thank my mum as well,” Eiji said, standing up and carefully settling the sleeping Buddy onto the chair, before throwing his arms around Ash. Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji as well, pulling him closer. It was safe, familiar, and Eiji had never felt more content in his life.

“Uh, Eiji, I wish I could stay like this forever, but I’ve got to get to Business Studies soon and you know how Jessica gets when I’m not on time,” Ash said, finally interrupting the lull in conversation and detangling himself from Eiji’s vice-like hold.

“Go wear a coat over your shirt before you leave; you’re going to catch hypothermia if you don’t,” Eiji said, pulling away. Ash smirked crookedly and tugged the end of the jacket Eiji was wearing.

“I would love to wear one, but it appears that someone has stolen my only winter jacket away from me,” Ash replied, pulling the hood of the jacket over Eiji’s head affectionately as his ears turned red in embarrassment.

Eiji squirmed, uncomfortable, and ducked his head down, fidgeting with his hands. “I didn’t think you would miss it,” he muttered, looking so adorably guilty in the oversized, forest-green coat that Ash felt a rush of unadulterated affection for him. Without thinking it through, Ash leaned forward to brush his lips against Eiji’s cheek before turning to walk out. “Keep the jacket, you look good in it, _onii-chan_ ,” Ash said, a small smile on his face as Eiji turned scarlet and began stuttering in disbelief. He left the room and closed the door with a clatter, leaving an Eiji pressing his hand against his flaming cheek. Eiji picked up the dozing Buddy and collapsed into his chair, determinedly ignoring what Ash had done.

As he grabbed his pencil, and sipped his stone-cold tea, he couldn’t help but smile to himself. The green tea had long cooled, its smoke no longer scenting the air, but the lingering scent of Ash, and of Buddy’s fur, left Eiji with a warmth no tea in the world could fill.


End file.
